This invention relates to image projection systems that superimpose text onto a screen with an image of a projected film.
Subtitles or text images that are projected onto a screen from a film having a movie or other image are commonly laser etched into the film itself. Subtitles etched onto film can be difficult to see, particularly if at any time the images in the film have a color that matches the color of the subtitles. The film image can temporarily camouflage the subtitles. In addition, because the subtitles are etched onto the film itself, a unique and separate film must be made having subtitles in each desired language.
To make subtitles more visible and to avoid the need to alter the film itself, a projection system which projects one image onto another image may be used to project subtitles onto another image on a screen. Such a projection system has a first projector that projects the movie or other images onto a screen and a second projector that projects a text box containing subtitles onto the screen. The second projector, instead of projecting subtitles that have been etched onto film, may project digital images from a compact disc. These digital images are clearer than text that has been etched onto film. In addition, a compact disc may have the subtitles in a variety of languages, making international distribution of movies simpler because the film can be distributed in its original form.
A disadvantage of using such a text projection system is that the text box sharply transitions from light to dark, making the border of the subtitle image sharp and clearly visible on the image. This sharp transition creates a sharply distinct box on the image, cutting out whatever portion of the image that would otherwise be seen where the box is located. Such a text box prevents the image from gradually blending into the text.
It is an object of this invention to provide a projector that projects a text box with a fade out transition region to enable a text box to appear to gradually fade out into the other image.
The projection system of the present invention projects a text box with a fade out transition region that minimizes visual disruption to the image onto which the text box is projected. The fade out transition region is created by the position of the optical elements of a text projector, as discussed below. The projection system includes an image projector and a text projector. The image projector projects an image onto a screen, and the text projector projects text or subtitles onto a portion of the image. The text or subtitles are projected in a text box.
The text projector has a light source or lamp adapted to project light as a text box. The text projector also has a light path modifier positioned to receive light from the light source. In one embodiment, the light path modifier is an integrator tunnel with reflective walls. In another embodiment, the light path modifier is a pair of fly eye panels. The text projector further includes a relay lens that transmits light in the form of a text box from the light path modifier to a display device. The display device may be transmissive or reflective. A projection lens receives light from the display device and is positioned to project a text box onto the image projected by the image projector. The text projector preferably has an optional pair of condensing lenses positioned to condense light and direct it from the light path modifier to the relay lens. A single condensing lens may also be used. Alternatively, the relay lens may function as the condensing lens.
The sharpness of the borders of the text box are determined by the placement of the light path modifier relative to an object plane. The position of the object plane is defined by the position of the relay lens. Projectors which project a sharply defined text box onto another image have a relay lens that defines an object plane at the exit end of a light tunnel or other light path modifier. In order to decrease the sharpness of the borders of the text box, the exit end of the light path modifier is sufficiently offset from the object plane so that the contrast between the text box and the image projected by the image projector is diminished. The light path modifier may also be sufficiently offset so that the image projected by the image projector is at least partially visible through the text box and so that the text box has a fade out transition region. The borders of such a text box will blend into the image projected by the image projector.